Kagamigakure
by HeavyBladeMaster
Summary: The Village Hidden in the Mirrors... Some say it doesn't exist. But One Jinjuriki will find a link to its existence, and to the Akatsuki. Will this boy help save to villages from the new Kazekage of the Sand Village. Rated M For Lots of Gore/ Violence.
1. Kan, The Reject Ninja

Kagamigakure

Warning: Some Chapters _will_ contain gore and violence *yayz violence*

Disclaimer: I Do Not own ANYTHING that deals with Naruto except my OC. If I Did own Naruto, Sasuke would have died already, *gets shot by raving fan girls* OWWW! Sorry its true…. But anyway I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&R, remember kids, every time you review, another ninja gets its headband!

_Blarg = thoughts_

**Blarg = animal talk (people cant understand)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kan the Reject Ninja

"Get Out!" the tall but portly ninja yelled at a 16 year old boy, running to a small mirror with seven blurs running not far behind him.

"You're a danger to us all Kan, now that your father is part of the Akatsuki, and the rest of your clan killed by him there is no need for you!"

Kan ran out as the mirror was shattered behind him and the blurs. "There is a need for me… I'll save my father from that evil organization and prove everyone wrong." Kan sat down next to the shattered pieces or glass on the floor.

"**Your right Kan, we'll either save him, or die trying…"** An elder cat mewed, rubbing her back against Kans leg. Kan smiled at the cat and slowly stroked her back with the back or his hand._ But… I'm not completely sure how I'm going to save him… even with this stupid staff. _Kan got up and walked over to his closet, opened the wooden door, and pulled out a tube, about ¾ 's of his height, which was about 5'6. Kan had pale green eyes, and long, dark blonde hair that covered most of his face when it was put down. He wore a dark blue t-shirt underneath a black vest, and wore baggy, dark jeans with a headband around his waist that had no engravings on it, it was only a mirror like metal bolted onto the cloth. Appropriate for a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mirrors. Kan opened the tube and pulled out a crystal colored staff. _But what if this staff and all seven of my cat spirits cant even bring Dad back… I cant believe he would do something like this… Kill our entire clan like he did is not one of the things I thought he would do with his life, and joining the Akatsuki wasn't one either. Even with Pressure, Agile, Shadow, Sneak, Magi, Blunt, and Warrior (his seven cats)… he still will need someone to help him…_

Pressure was the mother of Warrior, Agile, Magi, and Blunt. Magi and Blunt were born at the same time. Twins… (god only think of Pressure's pain). Warrior was the mother (that's right MOTHER) of Sneak and Shadow. Each cat had a spirit of a clan member and its skills came from whatever the spirit specialized art was.

Pressure was a gray cat with white paws and a peach color spot on her forehead. Pressure's spirit was the spirit of Daisule Felineus, who could hit pressure points in her enemies body and instantly weaken them to the verge of death.

Warrior was an all gray cat wit only on single spot on the tip of her tail. Kan often teased he saying that she dipped her tail in bleach. Of course, Warrior resents that comment. Warrior's spirit was Kitame Felineus, a man who was an expert ninja who was pretty well balanced in every art he practiced. He was lucky enough to get the body of a female cat. *failz*

Agile was a black cat with white paws and a white strip where his nose is. Agile came from the spirit of Movuno Felineus who was an excellent dodger, until the point they were tired out and then basically could kill them with ease.

Magi was a tabby cat with white paws , like Blunt, but Magi had random orange spots all over her hair. Magi and Blunt's spirit split from a man who was yet another skilled ninja balanced at both physical heavy attacks and chakra blasts who was called Cudante Felineus. Magi got the chakra blasts ability and Blunt gained the ability to take large amounts of damage with the heavy hand to hand- well hand to paw.

Shadow, if you couldn't guess, was an all black cat, but with an orange glare on the very tip of his fur. Though Shadow would never admit it, he was a cute cat. Shadow gained the spirit of a man who was a very well long range sensor, though never detected, and was basically like an assassin when it came to killing, quick and easy, and his name was Nindo Felineus.

Sneak had the pattern of a tabby cat but everything was orange instead of brown. Sneak inherited the spirit of a small child who was an excellent hider and long range attacker, with chakra infused bows and arrows, his enemies could only look at the oncoming attack but could never dodge it. In fear the nicknamed him The Silent Foot. (its over!)

Kan tied the tube's strap around his slender body and walked out to the shattered remains of his gateway to The Village Hidden in the Mirrors. Pressure was sitting on the windowsill, looking out at Magi and Blunt play in the field outside Kans hut. Agile was taking a nap on a small bench in the corner of the hut. Shadow was underneath the table and Sneak was nowhere to be found., until Kan looked up to notice Sneak purring on the support beams of the small hut, looking down at him. Warrior was standing next to the door enjoying the view from the small, but cozy hut's doorway. Kan walked over to Agile, taking a seat next to him. Agile peeked out at his master, let out a small purr, acknowledging him. Kan smiled as Agile purring was a rare sound indeed.

"**Don't get used to it… I just feel sorry for you…" **

Kan stared at the plain filled with grass and flowers. He noticed Magi and Blunt play fighting, Magi was on top of Blunt. He chuckled at the sight that the female was winning and Blunt hated to lose. Kan began to remember the events that lead up to his banishment from his village. He was the only one left besides his father in the Felineus clan.

He held the staff that was given to him by his grandfather. His grandfather skipped a generation, handing it down to Kan instead, and that's probably what mad his father so angry and obsessed with power in the first place.

"Stupid staff… you only cause trouble… but you are the only thing I have left that I can bring Dad back with." He said, moving his fingers along the smooth sides of the crystal staff.

Kan got up and walked out of his hut and began to walk down the path that would bring his father to peace… His cats soon began to follow him, with Shadow and Sneak walking a good distance away from the group. Kan could sense them both, but they couldn't be sensed by anyone else.

"**What now?" **Warrior mewed, looking up at the staff carrier.

"Everyone… I don't know what I would do without you to help me through this…" Kan said softly and then looked up at the sky with small tears forming in the corners of his pale green eyes.

"We'll get through this…"

Magi and Blunt jumped up onto his shoulders, startling Kan, but then got used to it as they did this quite often. Magi ran her tail across the corner of the banished ninja's eye, wiping away the tear. Kan smiled and continued to walk down a hardly visible path into the forest. Kan sensed three approaching ninja near Sneak, He knew Sneak could handle himself and hide but he couldn't help to be worried and ran in Sneaks direction. Magi and Blunt fell off of the dark blonde's shoulders and ran after him joining the other cats. He heard a loud growl that sounded like Sneak's unique growl. He ran to find Sneak staring and hissing at a tall whiskered boy staring back at Sneak. There was a pink haired girl standing behind him, looking very agitated with the blonde, and a white haired ninja with a dark mask covering most of his face, including one of his eyes.

"What do you think you are doing to my cat!" Kan yelled at the blonde.

"Wha-? " The whiskered boy replied very nervously.

"Oh I'm Sorry… I cant hear you when my hands are ringing your neck!"

*In The next chapter….. "What Do You Mean Cat-Boy???"*

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the ending lol Naruto will probably be able to get his neck to its original shape after Sakuras done with him, and Kan it waiting like a vulture for the remains.

Don't Forget to REVIEW and give me any suggestions on what you might wanna see happen.

I Am outta here! *until the next chapter at least*


	2. What Do You Mean Cat Boy?

Thanks friends (& tifa XD lol) for all the reviews. You want more??? Well here it comes!

Kagamigakure

Warning: Some chapters may contain gore and violence. *YAYZ we love violence*

Disclaimer: Don't really know why I need this for every chapter but in fear of getting sued. (lolz) I do not own anything that deals with Naruto, except my OC.

_Blarg= Thoughts_

**Blarg= Animal Talk (people don't understand)**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing to my cat?!" the dirty blonde teen asked the blonde again.

"Uhhhh, It attacked me!" Naruto lied, trying not to piss another person off.

"LIES" The staff carrier said ready to attack and then stopped his stance when he notice in the blink of an eye the whiskered boy was smashed into the ground with the slightly scary girl standing behind to scene.

"YOU IDIOT, APOLIGIZE… NOW!" She yelled even startling to calm and collected masked man behind them.

"Owwwwww. Sakura…… Why did you have to hit me so har-" He stopped as he saw the pink haired girl's fist glowing with chakra. "-uhhhhh yeah. Sorry about that, your cat scared me and I accidentally stepped on its tail.

Kan calmed down, realizing it was a mistake. He collected himself as the cats desperately gasped for air as Kan ran away to fast for them to keep up.

"Whoa, look at all the cats, haha, I shall call you Cat-Boy. My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Hehe."

"What did you call me?" Kan said, with a slight tense in his voice.

"Never mind him, My name's Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you!" the girl said with a smile that slightly was creepier after he remembered her fists.

"and I'm Kakashi…" the white haired man said.

"Well, I'm Kanishi Felineus, but I rather you call me Kan." Kan said noticing their headbands, recognizing the leaf villages' emblem. "So you guys are from the Leaf Village."

"Yep, We are all from the Leaf Village and you must be from the… the…. WHERE IS YOUR ENGRAVING ON YOUR HEADBAND?" Naruto yelled.

"There is no engraving because if you look closely it's a mirror." Kan explained. Naruto looked up,

"It's a mirror… is that because your like, obsessed with your looks or something?"

"No…… This is a headband from Kagamigakure"

"Huh, what's that" Sakura asked.

"The Village Hidden in the Mirrors." Kakashi answered, looking up to see the masked man staring at him creped out Kan.

"Isn't that a myth? It's not real Kakashi." Sakura said.

" No… it's real alright…" Kan said, remembering to events from this morning.

"What is that?" Naruto said so confused.

"It is… well, was my village…" Kan said with a frown on his face. Naruto Looked at Kan with a confused look. "W-was? What do you mean."

Kan explained the entire story to the group. He felt strange telling his story to complete strangers but it was nice to tell someone other than cats. Kan enjoyed the company of the cats but he longed for human contact outside of his clan. He watched the face of the blonde as he explained his story and saw anger and sorrow in his cerulean eyes. When he finished the blonde was all but furious.

"That's not right! Your village shouldn't have done that! I was neglected by my village too!" Naruto said with passion in his words that made Kan kind of confused that this boy understood him so well, and yet he only knew so little.

"I have a question…" Kakashi asked and waved at Kan to go over where he was.

"Yea, What is it?" The staff carrier asked.

"Well, it's Naruto… There's something you should know."

"He is a Jinchuriki, am I right?" Kan calmly said.

"No- Wait… yes… How did you know?" Kakashi questioned. Kan looked up at the sky.

"No one who can know someone like that with only a few minutes can't be mistreated like he was without something that people can reject him with… in all seriousness… that's the only reason you could hate him."

"Yes. I know… but he is kind of annoying when you get to know him." Kakashi laughed.

"Hmmm? You say something Sensei?" Naruto asked from about five feet away.

"It's nothing Naruto…" Kakashi answered. "But he really is a good friend to have so don't reject him, he already seems to like you as a brother who was mistreated by his village as well."

Kan walked over to Naruto and smacked him on the head.

"Oww! What was that for?" Naruto said as he rubbed his head. Naruto swung at Kan and was stopped by the girl. She grabbed his collar and then choked him with her hands.

"Saku-I-m- sor-ry-sto-p-chok-ing-m-e!" Naruto gasped for air as his face turned a burning red.

"Oh. I'm sorry… I can't hear with my hands around your neck!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi just stared at the teens fighting and softly chucked. "Well, we better get going." The masked man said and began to walk away from the teens.

"Hey WAIT UP!" Naruto said getting out of Sakuras' grip and running after his sensei. "Since when are you in such a hurry, aren't you the one always late to everything?" Kakashi twitched.

The group began to walk off when Naruto looked back and saw Kan walking in the opposite direction.

"Heyyyy! Kannnnn! Where you going?" Naruto yelled, loud enough for the mirror ninja to hear him. Kan looked back at the jinchuriki.

"To help my dad, Where you even paying attention during my story?" Kan lied, he knew that Naruto had listened like a hawk.

"Come with us! I'll help you find your father, besides, me and the Akatsuki have unfinished business." Kan sighed and walked over and decided to walk with the leaf ninja.

After about 5 minutes of walking on the path, Kan noticed that Agile was getting tense and that meant trouble.

"Guys, Stop…" Kan said lowly.

"What? Is something wrong Kan?" Sakura asked.

Kan walked in front of the group and got into a fighting stance, soon following their master, the seven cats got into one as well. "Company…"

As soon as they knew they were caught, the group of ninja's wearing headbands from the sand village stood before Kan.

"We are here for you Kan… there is no use to try and escape… We are under the order of the new Kazekage to capture and bring you back… dead or alive…." The seeming to be the leader said, walking a step toward Kan.

"Guys… let me handle this…" Kan said looking back at the group behind him. The cats walked away and now stood with Naruto and the other leaf ninja.

"Kan! What's going on?" Naruto asked as he walked toward him, but soon was stopped by the elder cat, walking under him and tripping him. "HEY! WHAT GIVES?" The elder cat simply mewed back at the whiskered boy.

"**This is his fight not yours…" **Pressure purred and stood with the rest as Naruto got back up and went back to the others.

"You have one more chance to give up…" The sand ninja said.

"Ha… This should be fun…" Kan chuckled and got back into a fighting stance. He did eleven hand signs really quickly. "WOW that's really fast!" Sakura said.

Kan finished his hand signs and looked up at the sand ninja. Kan placed his hand above his head and his hand released a mist of white shiny chakra that slowly encased his entire body.

"Wha- what is he doing?" Naruto asked.

* * *

"Mirror Style… Diamond Veil Jutsu!"

*in the next chapter "My Spirit Never Breaks, neither does my chakra!"*

HAHA I suck when it comes to picking names for jutsus but tis ok for now. Hope you enjoyed that to story is getting into the action a little the next chapter will be amazing cuz it will be out on Monday so until then… Keep your friends close and your cats closer =P


	3. Mirror Style Diamond Veil Jutsu!

Kagamigakure

Thanks for R&R everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter, there will be violence LOTS O' VIOLENCE! Yayz! So lets get on with the story… but first:

Warning: Some chapters will contain gore and violence (this chapter). Readers Discretion is advised… sike READ AND BE AFRAID!!! Jk or am I 0_o

Disclaimer: I do not own anything with Naruto BUT my OC is MINE!!!!!!!! Copyrighted Kan lol DON'T SUE ME!

Anyways here you go….

* * *

As the shiny, white chakra surrounded the mirror ninja the sand ninja stood in confusion.

"What are you doing?" The leader of the sand ninja asked.

"Mirror Style… Diamond Veil Jutsu!" Kan said as the chakra hardened around his body.

Kan stood there as the ninja planning to capture him stood in awe. The chakra now reflecting the suns rays was like a glass like substance wrapped around Kans' muscular body. Naruto and the others stared at the boy covered in chakra.

"Kan… WOW, how'd did you do that? You have to teach me how to do that!" Naruto said excitedly. "Kakashi… what kind of chakra is that??? I've never seen anything like that in my life…" Sakura said now focusing on Kakashi's relpy.

"Trust me Sakura… if I had any idea I would tell you…" Kakashi said as he still was staring at Kan once more.

"You chumps ready?" Kan said eagerly.

"Kill him…"

The group charged at the glowing boy and threw several kunai that hit the chakra and disintegrated as it touched the white chakra.

"Wha-?" The leader stuttered.

Kan ran towards the leader and with a quick jab to the chest… the leader went flying into the other ninja. They all collapsed like dominos… The leader got up and charged at the glowing ninja, making a couple of hand signs and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Earth Style….. Headhunter jutsu!" Kan heard under him as hands reached for his legs. The white chakra reached out and pulled at the arms and threw the ninja out of the ground.

"Ahhhhh-" The leader said as the shiny chakra transformed into needles. The needles then dug themselves into the ninja as he screamed in agonizing pain.

"Oh my… That does look painful…" Kan said with a smirk and flicked his wrist. The needles of chakra then moved through the sand ninjas body up to his head, then covering the ninja brain. "There is no use… my chakra is in your brain. I am in control…"

Naruto starred in amazement, Sakura was also shocked to see this. Kakashi stood with a blank expression. "I've seen worse…" He mumbled.

"Now tell me…" Kan said as the sand ninja starred at their leader. "…Who is this new Kazekage? Whats his name?"

"DON'T TELL HIM!" One of the ninja said.

"Silence.." Kan said as chakra shot towards the two sand ninja and covered them in a orb of chakra.

"His name is Lo-… Lovus Felineus…" The ninja stuttered. Kan released his jutsu from the scared ninja in the orb.

Kan flicked his wrist and chakra shot out of the controlled ninja's head, leaving small holes for blood to escape.

Blood oozed out onto the path as the other ninja stood in terror.

"Tell the new kazekage… his son is not happy…" Kan said as the ninja ran away. The white chakra returned to Kan's body and then he walked over to Naruto and the others."

"Shall we go?" Kan said as if nothing happened and looked at the faces of his new friends.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?????" Naruto screamed. Kan looked down. "Well that's the power of the Village Hidden in the Mirrors." Kan said softly and looked back up at Naruto and only saw admiration.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" Naruto yelled.

Kan was shocked that the ninja weren't afraid of him from what they just saw,

"Oh…. Well, did you hear that ninja? Did you hear the name of the new Kazekage?" Kan said. Naruto stood blankly but then it hit him. "Yeah. Some guy named Lovus Feline-" Naruto stopped as he realized.

"Exactly…. My father, is the new Kazekage…" Kan said and then looked up at the sky. Pressure and the others understood Kans' pain and walked over to him and comforted their master.

Naruto was still in shock.

"But that means that… but he is part of the Akatsuki… and he tried to kill… AGH!" Sakura starred at Kakashi. "What now?" she asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "The only thing to really do is to take him to the village where its safe… even though he can obviously take care of himself…"

Naruto stopped freaking out and walked over the Sakura and Kakashi. "We are taking him to the village?" Naruto asked.

Kan felt bad… he felt like he could cry. He was a monster and he probably wont like him anymore after seeing the power he had. "Hey Kan… Come on." Naruto signaled Kan to walk with them.

Kan smiled and continued to walk with the group. He felt awkward. The air was so tense he could touch it. Kan then remembered the days when he was with his father and mother. A tear formed in the corner of his eye.

"Hey…" Kan looked up. "Its ok…" Naruto said calmly. Kan smiled and then looked at Pressure, who was on his shoulder. She wasn't young but still full of energy. Pressure noticed Kan and then purred. The group then continued until they came up on the village gates. Kan had never seen another village before and was kind of nervous to walk in.

They then walked to the center of the village and saw the Hokage standing near some kids. Tsunade saw Naruto and sighed. She noticed another ninja standing beside him with a headband around his waist with no engraving. She proceeded to walk over to the group.

"I see you completed your escort mission… and… picked up someone along the way…" She said.

"This is Kan… He is from Kagamigakure…" Kakashi said and watched Tsunades' eyes go from confused to even more confused. "You mean the myth village?"

"Its no myth…"Kan interrupted. "Its just that only the village people can get in and know of its gates."

Naruto walked over to Kan. "Let me guess… you walk through mirrors!" Naruto laughed. "Actually… yes that is the gateway." Naruto stood there, and said nothing else.

"So its not a myth…" Tsunade said. She signaled Kakashi and walked away from the teens.

"IS HE SERIOUS???!!!" She yelled but low enough for the others not to hear.

"Yes and there is more bad news…" Kakashi said.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!"

*In the next chapter… "Damnit, only when I'm Hokage this happens!"

Hope you guys enjoyed hahah, Tsunade cant catch a break and it only get more violent when Kan sees Narutos' true power. R&R and enjoy the story.


End file.
